This application relates generally to methods and apparatus for conducting binding assays, more particularly to those which measure the presence of an analyte of interest by measuring luminescence emitted by one or more labeled components of the assay system. More specifically, the invention relates to precise, reproducible, accurate homogeneous or heterogeneous specific binding assays of improved sensitivity in which the luminescent component is concentrated in the assay composition and collected on the detection system before being caused to electrochemiluminescence.
Numerous methods and systems have been developed for the detection and quantitation of analytes of interest in biochemical and biological substances. Methods and systems which are capable of measuring trace amounts of microorganisms, pharmaceuticals, hormones, viruses, antibodies, nucleic acids and other proteins are of great value to researchers and clinicians.
A very substantial body of art has been developed based upon the well known binding reactions, e.g., antigen-antibody reactions, nucleic acid hybridization techniques, and protein-ligand systems. The high degree of specificity in many biochemical and biological binding systems has led to many assay methods and systems of value in research and diagnostics. Typically, the existence of an analyte of interest is indicated by the presence or absence of an observable xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d attached to one or more of the binding materials. Of particular interest are labels which can be made to luminesce through photochemical, chemical, and electrochemical means. xe2x80x9cPhotoluminescencexe2x80x9d is the process whereby a material is induced to luminesce when it absorbs electromagnetic radiation. Fluorescence and phosphorescence are types of photoluminescence. xe2x80x9cChemiluminescentxe2x80x9d processes entail the creation of luminescent species by chemical transfer of energy. xe2x80x9cElectrochemiluminescencexe2x80x9d entails creation of luminescent species electrochemically.
Chemiluminescent assay techniques where a sample containing an analyte of interest is mixed with a reactant labeled with a chemiluminescent label have been developed. The reactive mixture is incubated and some portion of the labeled reactant binds to the analyte. After incubation, the bound and unbound fractions of the mixture are separated and the concentration of the label in either or both fractions can be determined by chemiluminescent techniques. The level of chemiluminescence determined in one or both fractions indicates the amount of analyte of interest in the biological sample.
Electrochemiluminescent (ECL) assay techniques are an improvement on chemiluminescent techniques. They provide a sensitive and precise measurement of the presence and concentration of an analyte of interest. In such techniques, the incubated sample is exposed to a voltammetric working electrode in order to trigger luminescence. In the proper chemical environment, such electrochemiluminescence is triggered by a voltage impressed on the working electrode at a particular time and in a particular manner. The light produced by the label is measured and indicates the presence or quantity of the analyte. For a fuller description of such ECL techniques, reference is made to PCT published application US85/01253 (W086/02734), PCT published application number US87/00987, and PCT published application U.S. 88/03947. The disclosures of the aforesaid applications are incorporated by reference.
It is desirable to carry out electrochemiluminescent assays without the need for a separation step during the assay procedure and to maximize the signal modulation at different concentrations of analyte so that precise and sensitive measurements can be made. Among prior art methods for nonseparation assays are those which employ microparticulate matter suspended in the assay sample to bind one or more of the binding components of the assay.
U.S. application Ser. No. 539,389 (PCT published application U.S. 89/04919) teaches sensitive, specific binding assay methods based on a luminescent phenomenon wherein inert microparticulate matter is specifically bound to one of the binding reactants of the assay system. The assays may be performed in a heterogeneous (one or more separation steps) assay format and may be used most advantageously in a homogeneous (nonseparation) assay format.
U.S. 89/04919 relates to a composition for an assay based upon a binding reaction for the measurement of luminescent phenomenon, which composition includes a plurality of suspended particles having a surface capable of binding to a component of the assay mixture. In another aspect, it is directed to a system for detecting or quantitating an analyte of interest in a sample, which system is capable of conducting the assay methods using the assay compositions of the inventions. The system includes means for inducing the label compound in the assay medium to luminesce, and means for measuring the luminescence to detect the presence of the analyte of interest in the sample.
It was found that the binding of that component of the assay system to which an electrochemiluminescent moiety has been linked, to suspended microparticulate matter, greatly modulates the intensity of the luminescent signal generated by the electrochemiluminescent moiety linked to that component, thereby providing a means of monitoring the specific binding reaction of the assay system. The suspended particles were found to have little or no effect on the intensity of the luminescent signal generated by the electrochemiluminescent moiety linked to the component of the system which remains unbound to the suspended microparticulate matter.
Thus, U.S. 89/04919 is directed to methods for the detection of an analyte of interest in a sample, which method includes the steps of (1) forming a composition comprising (a) a sample suspected of containing an analyte of interest, (b) an assay-performance-substance selected from the group consisting of (i) analyte of interest or analog of the analyte of interest, (ii) a binding partner of the analyte of interest or its said analog, and (iii) a reactive component capable of binding with (i) or (ii), wherein one of said substances is linked to a label compound having a chemical moiety capable of being induced to luminesce, and (c) a plurality of suspended particles capable of specifically binding with the analyte and/or a substance defined in (b)(i), (ii), or (iii); (2) incubating the composition to form a complex which includes a particle and said label compound; (3) inducing the label compound to luminesce; and (4) measuring the luminescence emitted by the composition to detect the presence of the analyte of interest in the sample. Those same methods may be used to quantify the amount of analyte in a sample by comparing the luminescence of the assay composition to the luminescence of a composition containing a known amount of analyte.
Analogs of the analyte of interest, which may be natural or synthetic, are compounds which have binding properties comparable to the analyte, but include compounds of higher or lower binding capability as well. Binding partners suitable for use in the present invention are well-known. Examples are antibodies, enzymes, nucleic acids, lectins, cofactors and receptors. The reactive components capable of binding with the analyte or its analog and/or with a binding partner thereof may be a second antibody or a protein such as Protein A or Protein G or may be avidin or biotin or another component known in the art to enter into binding reactions.
Advantageously, the luminescence arises from electrochemiluminescence (ECL) induced by exposing the label compound, whether bound or unbound to specific binding partners, to a voltammetric working electrode. The ECL reactive mixture is controllably triggered to emit light by a voltage impressed on the working electrode at a particular time and in a particular manner to generate light. Although the emission of visible light is an advantageous feature the composition or system may emit other types of electromagnetic radiation, such as infrared or ultraviolet light, X-rays, microwaves, etc. Use of the terms xe2x80x9celectrochemiluminescence,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celectrochemiluminescentxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celectrochemiluminescencexe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cluminescence,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cluminescent,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cluminescexe2x80x9d includes the emission of light and other forms of electromagnetic radiation.
The methods taught in U.S. 89/04919 permit the detection and quantitation of extremely small quantities of analytes in a variety of assays performed in research and clinical settings. The demands of researchers and clinicians makes it imperative, however, to lower the detection limits of assays performed by these methods to increase the sensitivities of those assays and to increase the speed at which they can be performed.
Various methods are known in the art for increasing the signal from labeled species by concentrating them before subjecting them to a measurement step. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,333, for example, particles labeled with fluorescent, phosphorescent or atomic fluorescent labels are concentrated by microfiltration before a measurement step is performed.
It is also known in the art to concentrate labeled immunochemical species prior to a measurement step, by, e.g., drawing magnetically responsive labeled particles to the surface of a measurement vessel. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,337, 4,777,145, and 4,115,535, for example, such particles are drawn to the vessel wall and then are irradiated to excite a fluorophoric emission of light.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,045, particles are concentrated on a magnetic electrode. An electrochemical reaction takes place at the electrode facilitated by a labeled chemical mediator. The immunochemical binding reaction alters the efficiency of the mediator resulting in a modulated signal when binding takes place.
While not being bound by any particular mechanistic explanation of surface excitation, e.g., electrochemiluminescence, it is believed that the label on the solid-phase complex must be oxidized at the electrode. This requires that an electron move from the label to the electrode. It is believed that the electron makes this xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d by a phenomenon known as tunneling in which the electron passes through space (a region where its potential energy is very high, e.g., the solution) without having to go xe2x80x9coverxe2x80x9d the potential energy barrier. It can tunnel through the energy barrier, and thus, move from one molecule to another or from one molecule to an electrode without additional energy input. However, this tunneling phenomenon can only operate for very short distances. The probability of the tunneling phenomenon falls off exponentially as the distance between the two species increases. The probability of the tunneling phenomenon occurring between two species is fairly high if the distance is less than 25 Angstroms (2.5 nm) but is fairly low if the distance is greater. The distance of 25 xc3x85 is a rule-of-thumb used by those skilled in the art but is not an absolute limitation.
Accordingly, only those ECL labels with 25 xc3x85 of the surface of the electrode can be expected to participate in the ECL process. The area of the particle which is within 25 xc3x85 of the surface of an electrode is typically extremely small.
Accordingly, one would not expect that ECL from a particle surface would be measurable to any significant degree. Moreover, the light which is produced by the ECL process must pass through the particle to get to the photomultiplier. Since the particles are essentially opaque (a concentrated suspension of them is black) one would not expect that, even if significant amounts of light could be produced by ECL, that the light could pass through the particle and be measured by the photomultiplier.
Since the 1970s graphitic nanotubes and fibrils have been identified as materials of interest for a variety of applications. Submicron graphitic fibrils are sometimes called vapor grown carbon fibers. Carbon fibrils are vermicular carbon deposits having diameters less than 1.0xcexc, preferably less than 0.5xcexc, and even more preferably less than 0.2xcexc. They exist in a variety of forms and have been prepared through the catalytic decomposition of various carbon-containing gases at metal surfaces. Such vermicular carbon deposits have been observed almost since the advent of electron microscopy. A good early survey and reference is found in Baker and Harris, Chemistry and Physics of Carbon, Walker and Thrower ed., Vol. 14, 1978, p. 83, hereby incorporated by reference. See also, Rodriguez, N., J. Mater. Research, Vol. 8, p. 3233 (1993), hereby incorporated by reference.
In 1976, Endo et al. (see Obelin, A. and Endo, M., J. of Crystal Growth, Vol. 32 (1976), pp. 335-349, hereby incorporated by reference) elucidated the basic mechanism by which such carbon fibrils grow. There were seen to originate from a metal catalyst particle, which, in the presence of a hydrocarbon containing gas, becomes supersaturated in carbon. A cylindrical ordered graphitic core is extruded which immediately, according to Endo et al., becomes coated with an outer layer of pyrolytically deposited graphite. These fibrils with a pyrolytic overcoat typically have diameters in excess of 0.1xcexc, more typically 0.2 to 0.5xcexc.
In 1983, Tennent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,230, hereby incorporated by reference, succeeded in growing cylindrical ordered graphite cores, uncontaminated with pyrolytic carbon. Thus, the Tennent invention provided access to smaller diameter fibrils, typically 35 to 700 xc3x85 (0.0035 to 0.070xcexc) and to an ordered, xe2x80x9cas grownxe2x80x9d graphitic surface. Fibrillar carbons of less perfect structure, but also without a pyrolytic carbon outer layer have also been grown.
Fibrils, buckytubes and nanofibers are distinguishable from continuous carbon fibers commercially available as reinforcement materials. In contrast to fibrils, which have, desirably large, but unavoidably finite aspect ratios, continuous carbon fibers have aspect ratios (L/D) of at least 104 and often 106 or more. The diameter of continuous fibers is also far larger than that of fibrils, being always  greater than 1.0xcexc and typically 5 to 7xcexc.
Continuous carbon fibers are made by the pyrolysis of organic precursor fibers, usually rayon, polyacrylonitrile (PAN) and pitch. Thus, they may include heteroatoms within their structure. The graphitic nature of xe2x80x9cas madexe2x80x9d continuous carbon fibers varies, but they may be subjected to a subsequent graphitization step. Differences in degree of graphitization, orientation and crystallinity of graphite planes, if they are present, the potential presence of heteroatoms and even the absolute difference in substrate diameter make experience with continuous fibers poor predictors of nanofiber chemistry.
Tennent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,230 describes carbon fibrils that are free of a continuous thermal carbon overcoat and have multiple graphitic outer layers that are substantially parallel to the fibril axis. As such they may be characterized as having their c-axes, the axes which are perpendicular to the tangents of the curved layers of graphite, substantially perpendicular to their cylindrical axes. They generally have diameters no greater than 0.1xcexc and length to diameter ratios of at least 5. Desirably they are substantially free of a continuous thermal carbon overcoat, i.e., pyrolytically deposited carbon resulting from thermal cracking of the gas feed used to prepare them.
Tennent, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,560, hereby incorporated by reference, describes carbon fibrils free of thermal overcoat and having graphitic layers substantially parallel to the fibril axes such that the projection of said layers on said fibril axes extends for a distance of at least two fibril diameters. Typically, such fibrils are substantially cylindrical, graphitic nanotubes of substantially constant diameter and comprise cylindrical graphitic sheets whose c-axes are substantially perpendicular to their cylindrical axis. They are substantially free of pyrolytically deposited carbon, have a diameter less than 0.1xcexc and a length to diameter ratio of greater than 5. These fibrils are of primary interest in the invention.
Further details regarding the formation of carbon fibril aggregates may be found in the disclosure of Snyder et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 149,573, filed Jan. 28, 1988, and PCT Application No. US89/00322, filed Jan. 28, 1989 (xe2x80x9cCarbon Fibrilsxe2x80x9d) WO 89/07163, and Moy et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 413,837 filed Sep. 28, 1989 and PCT Application No. US90/05498, filed Sep. 27, 1990 (xe2x80x9cFibril Aggregates and Method of Making Samexe2x80x9d) WO 91/05089, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the invention here and are hereby incorporated by reference.
Moy et al., U.S. Ser. No. 07/887,307 filed May 22, 1992, hereby incorporated by reference, describes fibrils prepared as aggregates having various macroscopic morphologies (as determined by scanning electron microscopy) in which they are randomly entangled with each other to form entangled balls of fibrils resembling bird nests (xe2x80x9cBNxe2x80x9d); or as aggregates consisting of bundles of straight to slightly bent or kinked carbon fibrils having substantially the same relative orientation, and having the appearance of combed yarn (xe2x80x9cCYxe2x80x9d) e.g., the longitudinal axis of each fibril (despite individual bends or kinks) extends in the same direction as that of the surrounding fibrils in the bundles; or, as, aggregates consisting of straight to slightly bent or kinked fibrils which are loosely entangled with each other to form an xe2x80x9copen netxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d) structure. In open net structures the degree of fibril entanglement is greater than observed in the combed yarn aggregates (in which the individual fibrils have substantially the same relative orientation) but less than that of bird nests. CY and ON aggregates are more readily dispersed than BN making them useful in composite fabrication where uniform properties throughout the structure are desired.
When the projection of the graphitic layers on the fibril axis extends for a distance of less than two fibril diameters, the carbon planes of the graphitic nanofiber, in cross section, take on a herring bone appearance. These are termed fishbone fibrils. Geus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,091, hereby incorporated by reference, provides a procedure for preparation of fishbone fibrils substantially free of a pyrolytic overcoat. These fibrils are also useful in the practice of the invention.
Carbon nanotubes of a morphology similar to the catalytically grown fibrils described above have been grown in a high temperature carbon arc (Iijima, Nature 354 56 1991). It is now generally accepted (Weaver, Science 265 1994) that these arc-grown nanofibers have the same morphology as the earlier catalytically grown fibrils of Tennent. Arc grown carbon nanofibers are also useful in the invention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide luminescence assays using particles having a high surface area for immobilization of assay performance substances to achieve advantageously high light emission.
It is also an object of this invention to provide compositions and assays using graphitic nanotubes (fibrils) which can be labeled with compounds capable of being induced to luminesce.
It is further object to provide functionalized fibrils for use in such assays.
The term xe2x80x9cECL moiety,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cmetal-containing ECL moietyxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9clabel,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9clabel compound,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clabel substance,xe2x80x9d are used interchangeably. It is within the scope of the invention for the species termed xe2x80x9cECL moiety,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cmetal-containing ECL moiety,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9corgano-metallic,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cmetal chelate,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ctransition metal chelatexe2x80x9d xe2x80x9crare earth metal chelate,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9clabel compound,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9clabel substancexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d to be linked to molecules such as an analyte or an analog thereof, a binding partner of the analyte or an analog thereof, and further binding partners of such aforementioned binding partner, or a reactive component capable of binding with the analyte, an analog thereof or a binding partner as mentioned above. The above-mentioned species can also be linked to a combination of one or more binding partners and/or one or more reactive components. Additionally, the aforementioned species can also be linked to an analyte or its analog bound to a binding partner, a reactive component, or a combination of one or more binding partners and/or one or more reactive components. It is also within the scope of the invention for a plurality of the aforementioned species to be bound directly, or through other molecules as discussed above, to an analyte or its analog. For purposes of brevity, these ligands are referred to as an assay-performance-substance.
The terms detection and quantitation are referred to as xe2x80x9cmeasurementxe2x80x9d, it being understood that quantitation may require preparation of reference compositions and calibrations.
The terms collection and concentration of complex may be used interchangeably to describe the concentration of complex within the assay composition and the collection of complex at, e.g., an electrode surface.